Calm after the storm
by Leonas
Summary: He had ruined everything. Destroyed her world. And she wanted nothing more than to return the favor. And in most instances she would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. However in a single moment, that might just all change.


Kyoko was furious. She was consumed by an anger that she had never felt before. It wasn't like she never felt negative emotions before, but deep crushing depression was nothing like this. This was a suffocating burning feeling that demanded she destroy the cause of this rage, Sho, the man who tore out her heart and stomped on it while laughing the entire time.

She had just stopped by his work early to drop off some food. But then she overheard him tell his manager that she had meant NOTHING to him. She had been loyal to him for years. Had done everything he had asked of her. Given up everything for him. Worked part-time job after part-time job to help support him. Gave up everything she wanted so she could have more money to help him. And yet it meant nothing to him in the end. He was using her. USED her. And now she was discarded now that she knew the truth. Tossed out of the building by security. With the challenge that if she wanted revenge she would have to enter showbiz and topple him herself.

She stepped into the girls bathroom and stood before the sink. She needed to wash her face. Remove the tears. Remove the stains. She needed to go to war. She needed to remove the old Kyoko. Burn her away and be reborn from the ashes.

_NO! Please don't!_

What? She looked up at the mirror and saw a helpless pathetic girl looking desperately back at her. Was she? She shook her head. the stress was getting to her. She better hurry home and get her money and then…

_No please. Don't be in such a hurry to remove me. Please. Sho has already abandoned me. Don't do the same._

But it was because of her… she was an eternal reminder of the girl that relied on Sho. Her whole motivation was the prick.

_As yours is now. The only difference is I sought his smile, and you seek his despair. He is still your motivation. He is still the center of your life. For as long as you continue to think as you do, he will stay so._

No, that couldn't be true. She didn't want that. She wanted to separate herself completely from her past. From this pathetic girl that was burned so badly by love.

_Than stop looking like me. Stop thinking like me. Stop standing like me. Stop using my skills._

She couldn't do that. She… they were her…

_Very core? Our core. You can never truly get rid of what you knew and did. They define you. So instead of abandoning it, change it. Make it yours not his. Instead of chasing after him, do what you want. If revenge is what comes then you will have it. But let it be because you earned it._

Was it really that easy? She looked into the mirror with the same desperation she glanced in it before. Was it really that easy? To give up this anger? To just put her dark thoughts aside?

_No of course it wasn't. You will always be angry. Your heart will always have darkness. But instead of embracing it you should just use it. Don't let it run your life, but fuel your changes and do what you want._

But… what did she want? What did she honestly want? Her hands worked on almost automatic. She pushed her bangs to behind her ears and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder. There was more she wanted to do with her hair. Little things. Like maybe a braid? She gave a small smile. "I… I want to try showbiz. Not for him. For me. I want a new me. I want to change." She saw little dark creatures come out of her shoulders in her reflection. She smiled at them. "You will help me won't you? Help me rise? Help me change? Make me my own person?"

The little spirits smiled at her and nodded. "Good. revenge will be a side-effect not the goal. Doesn't mean we can't do other things against him. I always did want to try voodoo."

By the time she left the bathroom and headed back to the inn she was staying at with the nice owner and his wife… she was feeling much better. It wouldn't be easy… she would take the first few steps soon. The steps for the journey to reclaim herself.

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually do this but I feel I should put this here. This will be a short series for me. I basically had a concept that has many possibilities to it that I probably won't be able to ignore. As such this story will receive new chapters from time to time as I think of them and write them. They may end up a little out of order, but I will try and prevent that as much as possible. As you can guess each of the following chapters will star a much calmer Kyoko who hasn't let herself be blinded by revenge. That isn't to say she will be open to love. She just has a different approach. **

**This concept is ALSO open to adoption or use if you'd like. Jut let me know. I'm always interested in what people can do, and always looking for a new read.**


End file.
